


Pleasure Me

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Queen and I [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Anora and Aedan's intimate moment.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Series: Queen and I [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/823980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pleasure Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperoftrashyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/gifts).

Our lips touch once more as he grabs me by my hips and pushes me againt the wall. "I want you!" Aedan growls in my ear as he lifts my dress to my waist. I could only smirk as my hand stroke his loin cloth. 

"Than have me " his lips crashes against mines again, my heart pounding in my chest as I could fill his tip meet my entrance. "What are you waiting for-" I gasp as he thrust in me deeply and quickly.

Powerful thrusts, my body bouncing against the body, our moans echo loudly in the quiet room of our chambers. "Aedan" I moan his name 

"Anora" he groans back, hiking my leg onto his hip, allowing more access as his thrusting becomes deeper and harder.

"I'm coming!" I shout, my body coated in sweat. "Not yet" he whispers in my ear. "Wait till I tell you." He demanded as his hips arched up and than back down. 

"Aedan, please." I beg in a whine. I could hear him chuckling as he did the unthinkable. He let go of me, his lower body still erect. "What are you doing?" I growl but he just smirk.

"Let's make a deal." His tone was full of lust. I glowered at him, my lips pursed as he ran a thump over them. A sadistic smirk plague his lips. "You know what I want." Without a word from me I was quickly brought to my knees, my face so close to his erect member. 

"You get me off, I'll do the same." The idea was disgusting but the temptation was too strong. I slowly raise my hand and slowly began rubbing him. "That's it." He groans which made my hand go a bit faster. "Now, use your mouth!" He demanded and I protested but when I did he grabbed my chin, and forced my lips open, shoving his erect member in my mouth.

I started gagging but he didn't stop. I should hate this but in reality I was loving it! I could feel my tongue dancing on its own as he bobbed my head by the grasp of my hair.

"I'm so close!" He groans as I could feel my fingers rubbing against the bud of my _womanhood._

_So am I._ I thought as I was gargling my moans. _Please, not yet. _I beg disgusted at myself for enjoying this. 

"I'm coming." So am I! 

So close, I could feel the tension in my body and the blissful release was so close.

_Almost there-_

_\----_

I awoke, sweating, my lower half aching. "Damn it!" I screamed in frustration. 

Why did it have to end when it was getting to the good part?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short smut. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
